


Cooking Disaster

by AlphaPotato21



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/M, Food Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21
Summary: Mythra tries her hand at cooking and it goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra & Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Kudos: 12





	Cooking Disaster

It has been two years since Rex saved the world of Alrest, which he was hail as a hero and for that reason, he gains many fans but mostly the female population as they always keep flirting with him when he comes around to visit his friends or when going shopping to get supplies.

Which Mythra and Pyra didn't like at all cause Rex belongs to them, after all he is their boyfriend, so every time they go out, Pyra and Mythra were clinging onto his arms while sending death threats to any of the girls looking his way which the girls stop flirting with him when Rex shows up.

But right now they are sleeping in their home in Fonsett village where Rex build a house from scratch by himself which Mythra and Pyra were impressed and it's not because he was half shirtless which the two were checking out Rex's muscle and abs.

Pyra woke up to the sound of Mythra and Rex sleeptalking in sync which she can't help but let out a laugh at the two talking about food.

"Looks like Mythra picked up Rex's weird habit and speaking of food, I should get a start on making breakfast or Mythra is gonna mad if there is no food." 

Pyra remembers that one time where she forgets to cook for Mythra and the blonde aegis destroy a water fountain and a few trees in the process.

So very quietly, Pyra left the bed and tiptoe out the bedroom and into the kitchen where she took out a few pots and cooking utensils and was about to start until she felt a hand on her shoulder which she turn around to find Mythra standing there.

"Mythra what are you doing here?"

"I want to cook for Rex this time."

"Um, Mythra I don't think you should cook."

"And why the hell, not Pyra," Mythra complained out loud.

"Well the last time I let you cook, you give Zeke and Morag food poison which they miss important work because of that."

"And I don't want that for our boyfriend, So I'm not letting you cook."

"It's not my fault they got a weak stomach's and I bet Rex can handle my cooking and I have been getting better so let me cook for Rex."

Pyra knows Mythra won't back down she agrees to let Mythra cook but only if she was there to keep an eye out so Mythra wouldn't put anything bad in the food, which of course Myrtha didn't like this but just grunted in annoyance and started cooking.

Pyra was expecting something to blown up or something but nothing happened which she was disappointed that Mythra didn't mess up, so Pyra was about to go back to bed until she heard a knock on the door which she walked towards the door and opened it to find aunt Connie standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh hello aunt Connie, how are you?" Pyra asked.

"I'm good thank you and how about you Pyra?"

"I'm doing fine aunt Connie."

"Just Connie is fine dear."

"Sorry force of habit."

The two let an out a laugh before setting down which Connie spoke up.

"So is Rex still sleeping?" Connie asked.

"Yes, he is still sleeping," Pyra replied back

"And what about Mythra?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen making breakfast for Rex."

"Mythra is making breakfast huh, is that why there's smoke's coming out from the kitchen."

Pyra rushed back inside the house and headed towards the kitchen where she found pan and pots on fire and the cooking utensils were destroyed and some on the floor."

"MYTHRA WHAT DID YOU DO?" Pyra asked in a fit of rage.

"The food was taking too long to heat up, so I use my power to make it cook faster and it kinda got caught on fire," Mythra admitted sleepish.

MYTHRA THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU USE YOUR POWER FOR."

"But Pyra I-I was getting bored and..." Mythra didn't get to finish her sentence as she was told to get out of the way which she moves out of the fire blade way and Mythra watched Pyra put out the fire with her power before grabbing gloves and taking the pans and pots off the stove onto the plates.

Which the three look up at the burnt food that has black gooey substance coming from the food and a few others things on it that does not look edible anymore, which Pyra picked up the plate and was about to throw it away much to Mythra dismay but didn't get the chance to as Rex was standing there in front her and took the plate off her.

"Wow, this sure looks yummy."

"Wait Rex don't eat it if you give me a half-hour I can cook your favorite.

But it was too late as Rex took a spoonful of the burnt food into his mouth and begins chewing on it with Pyra and Connie just standing there in shock while Mythra was grinning.

"Hmm it's a bit chewy but it actually pretty good, just need some salt on it though.

"See Rex likes my food, so take that Pyra."

"Rex you not feeling sick or anything?" Pyra asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm feeling fin..."

"Rex are you alright?"

Rex didn't answer Pyra but instead pass out on the floor with white substance forming at his mouth, which Pyra and Connie rushed to his side to help him. But all they heard was weird sounds coming from him, so they gently bring him into the bedroom and place him down on the bed.

And from that moment on Mythra was now ban from ever stepping in the kitchen ever again.


End file.
